fly over me
by Vanus Empty
Summary: Two brothers chat. Post 5x10 - “Abandon All Hope.”


**Title:** fly over me, evil angel  
**Series:** "Supernatural"  
**Disclaimer:** Eric Kripke owns, yessir. Title is from Breaking Benjamin's, "Evil Angel."  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS. Post Abandon All Hope. Implied violence. (Authors notes have language, but you can skip those)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Lucifer, Michael. Mentions of others.  
**Rating:** PG/K+.  
**Other:** First thing is first. As far as Christian angels go, Michael is at the top of my favorites list. He is a bad ass motherfucker and I have a lot of respect for him, so this fic will probably show it. In the Supernatural canon, we have no true idea what Michael is like and I'm wary about what his persona will be. If he turns out to be a scumbag like the other angels, I may just cry.

-

Dean Winchester is standing before him. Dean Winchester, who vanished along with Sam Winchester when the little angel Castiel took them from Carthage. Dean Winchester who was clearly not Dean Winchester.

"Michael," Lucifer whispers. "_Michael_."

The figure of Dean Winchester shifts once before waving with its left hand. For a second, Lucifer can see his massive wings. "Lucifer," Michael returns, Dean's smooth voice filling the space between then.

Lucifer frowns. "He hasn't consented – I'd have known... You're still in Heaven." He pauses, then, "I'm asleep?"

Michael nods, then adds when he sees the confusion on Lucifer's face, "You're burning out. The body you're wearing needs rest." His head cocks slightly. "Too many Horsemen ceremonies, perhaps?"

Lucifer huffs a short laugh and steps over towards Michael, who sits down onto the ground. He joins him. They sit in an almost wistful silence between them – for a moment, they can pretend that they aren't generals of two different armies on opposite sides of a war, that they weren't each others antithesis, that they didn't ruin each other, just simply brothers, friends – before Michael breaks it. "I don't suppose I could just ask you to stop what you're doing, could I?"

"No," Lucifer says.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Michael frowns at him. "You haven't learned anything, have you?"

"What was I meant to learn, _brother_?"

"That you should have listened to me."

Lucifer scoffs, shifting away from Michael. He turns and looks hard at his brother. "You should have listened to _me_. I was the one that was right." He gestures angrily with his hands. "Humans are murderous, wicked beings – seeped with sin, ruining everything they touch. They aren't worthy of what Our Father offers them!"

But Michael just shakes his head. "You only see one side. You haven't looked around and saw the beauty of humans. The incredible things they are capable of doing _for_ one another..." He presses his hand to his chest. "Dean Winchester, for example. He has died and gone to Hell for his brother – an act of pure love."

"And Sam Winchester returned that favor by consorting with the same beings that tore his brother apart in the Pit," Lucifer icily returns. "Very nearly killed him as well, I've been told."

Michael's expression saddens. "Dean forgave him."

"Have you forgiven me?"

"Oh, Lucifer." Michael reaches out and places his palm on the side of Lucifer's face. Lucifer leans into the touch, starved for his brother's love. "When you repent your sins, I 'll welcome you home with open arms and we'll be brothers again."

Lucifer breathes, "I can never go home."

"We'll see." Smiling, Michael leans down and presses a kiss to Lucifer's forehead, the younger angel's eyes fluttering shut. "I _miss_ you," Lucifer whispers, stricken.

Michael touches his face again and says, "When you find out what is more important to you, your hate of humans or your love of your family, you'll see me again. Until then..."

"Wha – Michael!" Lucifer reaches for him, but his brother is already gone.

-

Cookies if you get the "I can never go home" reference. (Btw, does Lucifer come off as an emotional pussy in this? I wanted to make him bad ass, but I think I failed dramatically somewhere along the line. However, I actually like this for some reason... Also, I need to write longer shit.)

Fun fact: As soon as I finished writing this, "Falling Inside The Black," by Skillet came on. Look up the lyrics.


End file.
